Banc of California Stadium
| pushpin_map = USA Los Angeles Metropolitan Area#USA California#USA | pushpin_relief = yes | pushpin_map_caption = Location in L.A. metro area##Location in California##Location in the United States | broke_ground = August 23, 2016 | built = | opened = April 18, 2018 | renovated = | expanded = | owner = Los Angeles FC | operator = Los Angeles FC | surface = Bermuda grass | construction_cost = $350 million | scoreboard = Panasonic | architect = Gensler | design-builder = | cost = $350 million | project_manager = | structural engineer = Thornton Tomasetti | services engineer = M–E Engineers, Inc. | general_contractor = PCL Construction Services, Inc. | volume = | tenants = Los Angeles FC (MLS) (2018–present) | seating_capacity = 22,000 | dimensions = | suites = 5 | website = official website | publictransit = Expo Park/USC }} Banc of California Stadium is a soccer-specific stadium in the Exposition Park neighborhood of Los Angeles, California. It is the home of Major League Soccer's Los Angeles FC. Opened on April 18, 2018, it was the first open-air stadium built in the City of Los Angeles since 1962. Constructed on the site of the former Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena, it is located next to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum and just south of the main campus of the University of Southern California. Los Angeles FC subleases the site from the University which has a master lease with the LA Memorial Coliseum Commission for operating and managing the Coliseum and stadium properties. History Planning and construction The Los Angeles Times reported on May 17, 2015 that the team chose the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena site to build a 22,000-seat state of the art stadium for the MLS in Exposition Park, costing $250 million. The group estimated the project would create 1,200 temporary construction jobs and 1,800 full-time jobs, generating $2.5 million in annual tax revenue. The environmental impact report, arena demolition, and stadium construction were expected to take three years and delay the team's debut to 2018. On May 6, 2016, the Los Angeles City Council approved the stadium, clearing a way for the construction of the stadium. A groundbreaking ceremony took place on August 23, 2016. At the event attended by owners and construction crews, LAFC announced a 15-year, $100 million naming rights deal for the stadium with the Banc of California. Demolition of the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena began shortly after the groundbreaking and was completed by October 2016. Opening The first public event at the stadium was an open practice and dedication ceremony held on April 18, 2018. The club's first match was played on April 29 against Seattle Sounders FC, with the home side winning 1–0. The lone goal was scored by Laurent Ciman in stoppage time in front of a capacity crowd of 22,000. Features Design The seating capacity of the stadium is 22,000. The stadium's seating is at 34 degrees, which makes it among the steepest in MLS. The closest seats are 12 feet from the field and all seats are within 135 feet of the field. It includes of walkways and plazas open to the public. The stadium also features press box suites with a water fountain. The ground's North End is home to the "3252" supporters group, so named for the number of seats in the safe standing section. It was built at an incline of 34 degrees and features angled handrails that are designed to resemble those used on rollercoasters. The central section of the stand has a removable stage for use during concerts and other events outside of sports. On top of the North End is a supporter-designed bar which can only be accessed from 3252 section. A northeast slice of the stadium was designed to be open to capture the downtown Los Angeles skyline and the San Gabriel Mountains. Members of the media in the angled press box have one of the best vantage points to peer through the "keyhole". The roof is covered with of ETFE film. The field is of improved bermuda grass. Five percent of the stadium's parking spaces have electric vehicle charging stations and 20% electric vehicle ready infrastructure. The stadium has 440 planned parking spaces for bicycles and a bike path to the stadium as part of the My Figueroa Project. The stadium is a LEED Silver certified building. 2028 Summer Olympics The stadium will be a part of the Downtown Sports Park and play host to some Track and Field events and both men's and women's soccer when Los Angeles hosts the 2028 Summer Olympics. Other sports Rugby It was announced on April 4, 2017, that the stadium would be host to rugby sevens tournaments. It will be the permanent home of the Grand Prix Rugby Series, the world's richest rugby sevens championship in history. 2019 CONCACAF Gold Cup The stadium was a venue for the 2019 CONCACAF Gold Cup. It hosted two matches. Lacrosse It was announced on April 1, 2019, that the stadium would host the inaugural Premier Lacrosse League All-Star Game on July 21, 2019. Boxing On August 17, 2019, Banc of California Stadium held its first boxing event, a World Boxing Organization junior bantamweight title fight with Emanuel Navarrete successfully defending his title against Francisco De Vaca by 3rd round technical knockout. Other events Concerts Banc of California Stadium is also designed to host concerts and other musical events. The stadium hosted KIIS-FM's Wango Tango concert on June 2, 2018. Iron Maiden's Legacy of the Beast World Tour was announced for September 14, 2019. Mumford & Sons brought their Delta Tour to the stadium on August 3, 2019. Cultural events LAFC has stated that Banc of California will be used for local cultural events in Los Angeles's 9th District. eSports In June 2018, Epic Games held a celebrity pro-am event for its multiplayer online video game Fortnite Battle Royale at Banc of California Stadium, as part of events coinciding with the 2018 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). The event was won by a team of professional player Ninja and electronic music producer Marshmello. See also *List of soccer stadiums in the United States References External links * *Banc Of California Stadium - LAFC - Los Angeles Football Club }} Category:Los Angeles FC Category:Major League Soccer stadiums Category:Premier Lacrosse League venues Category:Soccer venues in Los Angeles Category:Sports venues completed in 2018 Category:Exposition Park (Los Angeles) Category:Exposition Park (Los Angeles neighborhood) Category:South Los Angeles Category:21st century in Los Angeles Category:CONCACAF Gold Cup stadiums Category:Rugby union stadiums in Los Angeles Category:Venues of the 2028 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic football venues Category:Olympic athletics venues Category:Music venues in Los Angeles